Lo que pudo ser
by DiFrey
Summary: Esta idea surgio cuando vi el final de la 7ma temporada. Es asi como me hubiera gustado que fuera la 8tava temporada. Quiza haya ciertas ilogicas...pero todo se vale. Disfruten! :
1. Nuevo caso

2 meses en prisión le habían bastado por alguna extraña razón, el suponía que había mostrado una buena conducta (como si eso fuera posible), nadie lo había ido a recoger…Wilson se había ofrecido a recogerlo, pero el simplemente quería pensar las cosas que había hecho.

Regresaría mañana al trabajo y temía no volver a ver esos ojos azules que meses atrás lo habían visto con amor.

Arreglo todo lo que pudo y finalmente se fue a dormir.

Cuando entro al hospital se dio cuenta de que todo seguía igual, una que otra enfermera lo miraba con asombro y varias murmuraban lo que habían oído sobre él.

El las ignoro y camino hacia la oficina de su jefa, dejo de caminar al leer en la puerta "Lisa Cuddy".

House entro sin preguntar como lo hizo durante años y al verla noto como ella se sobresaltaba.

Yo…

-Tiene un caso- dijo ella entregándole un folder.

-¿No me vas a saludar? ¿Ni un "Bienvenido, espero que hayas disfrutado la prisión"? ¿Qué hay de Paty y Selma? ¿No me extrañaron?

-No estoy de humor para sus bromas.

-¿Sus? Ya sé que soy algo viejo pero…

-Ahora nos hablaremos de usted, te guste o no- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-En la voz de Cuddy se oía una pizca de preocupación, fue entonces que House la miro detenidamente, se veía descuidada y cansada.

-House miro el folder y se sorprendió al ver que su paciente era Rachel Cuddy, el miro a su jefa, ahora entendía el porqué había salido de prisión antes de lo planeado.

-Tú hiciste que me sacaran de prisión para que atendiera a tu hija, ¿Tan grave esta?

-Lea la historia clínica y dígame que piensa.

-Por favor, Cuddy…

-¡Ve a hacerlo!- grito ella- ¡Si estaba desesperada por conseguir un medico igual de bueno que tu y si yo me encargue de que te sacaran antes de lo que tenían previsto! ¡Ahora es tu maldito trabajo y cura a mi hija!

Se lograban ver unas cuantas lagrimas en las mejillas de Cuddy y otras brotando de sus ojos, House decidió salir de la oficina sin decir una sola palabra, camino a su oficina y vio que estaba vacía…si quería curar a Rachel necesitaba un equipo.

Camino a la oficina de Wilson y entro sin tocar, el oncólogo no se sorprendió y no dijo nada al ver que House se sentaba en su sillón.

-Ayer hablamos por teléfono de muchas cosas excepto de Chase, Taub, Foreman, Trece y lo más importante de todo…Cuddy y su hija.

-Cuddy me pidió que no te mencionara nada, ella quería decírtelo personalmente. Foreman se fue a Brasil, Trece esta con Chase están trabajando en neonatología y Taub trabaja en urgencias últimamente.

-Que interesante…voy a hablar con ellos.

El ojiazul salió de la oficina y camino a neonatología distinguió a Chase y a Trece juntos, ambos reían mientras acostaban a un bebe, House entro y ambos lo miraron.

-No me digan que es suyo- dijo House.

Se quedaron en silencio y Trece miro a Chase sorprendida.

-Nos da gusto verlo otra vez…- dijo Trece-¿Cuando regreso?

-Hace unas horas, vámonos tenemos un caso.

-House…

-Se trata de un paciente muy importante.

-¿Qué tan importante?

-Es la hija de la decana de medicina- dijo House- los quiero en mi oficina en media hora.

Cuando este salió de neonatología camino hacia urgencias y busco a Taub con la mirada, al verlo se acerco a él y le dio con el bastón en la pierna para que este se volteara, cuando lo hizo lo miro sorprendido.

-En mi oficina en media hora o me encargare de que Cuddy te despida.

Taub se quedo sorprendido mientras House regresaba a su despacho, al entrar comenzó a leer el expediente de la hija de Cuddy, cuando termino la puerta de su oficina se abrió y miro a su equipo.

-Rachel apenas puede respirar, sus riñones están fallando…quiero ver que tiene en los pulmones


	2. Conseguir su perdón

Cuando Trece entro a la habitación de Rachel con Chase, se acercaron a la niña quien los miraba con curiosidad.

- Hola, soy la doctora Hadley...

- Dile Trece- interrumpió Chase, ella le sonrió y después miro a Rachel- y el es el doctor Chase, ¿Sabes dónde esta tu mamá?

La niña negó con la cabeza y Trece salió enfadada de la recámara, ella camino hacia la oficina de Cuddy y entró sin preguntar, al ver a la decana se recargó en la pared sin soltar una hoja.

- ¿Pasa...?

- Es posible que su hija muera y usted no se toma ni un minuto para ir a verla, se que su trabajo es importante...pero se que nada es mas importante que un hijo.

Trece se acerco a Cuddy y le entrego la hoja, cuando Cuddy la acabó de leer la firmó y se la devolvió con con lágrimas en las mejillas, Trece se acerco a la salida y después volvió a mirar a su jefa.

- Lo siento mucho, es solo que...

- Te entiendo...estaré ahi cuando acaben de sacar las imágenes.

Remy asintió y salió de la oficina, mientras tanto House se encontraba en la cafetería con Wilson, las cosas en ese tiempo no habían cambiado entre ambos, quizá Wilson estaba algo enfadado pero nada fuera de la natural.

En ese momento House distinguió a Cuddy entrando mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada, ella no detuvo su mirada en House...simplemente lo ignoro, fue entonces que el supo que definitivamente Lisa no lo estaba buscando.

- ¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Wilson.

- Destruí su casa.

- No es nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces para que te perdone una persona...al menos un par de días?

- Después de que recibas los resultados de los pulmones de Rachel, te llevaré a un lugar.

House asintió sin quitar la mirada de Cuddy, al notar que ella se acercaba a ellos desvió su mirada a Wilson para que no fuera tan obvio, se dio cuenta de que ella lo buscaba a el a juzgar por el silencio prolongado, House la miró y espero a que ella hablara.

- Se que tienes archivado el caso de Ezra Powell...los necesito y quiero que lo revises.

- ¿Para qué?- pregunto el.

- Me lo pidieron personas que no te incumben, lo quiero para el miércoles?

- ¿Dos días?

- Mas te vale apresurarte.

Cuddy salió de la cafetería y House decidió irse a su oficina, al llegar comenzó a buscar el archivo, al encontrarlo inició con su "tarea" la puerta se abrio y vio a Chase con las imagenes de los pulmones de Rachel.

- Tiene líquido en los pulmones, Trece se esta encargando de sacarselos y vamos a tomar otra imagen para ver si hay daños o si algo lo causo.

- Bien, ¿Cómo esta Cuddy?

- Preocupada, frustrada...voy a ver como va Trece, Taub se va a encargar de...

- Supongo que vas a salir con ella esta noche, diviertete- dijo sin mirarlo y con cierto enfado.

Chase sabía el porque y decidió salir antes de que House le dijera algo mas, cuando Chase salio, Wilson entro y miro a House.

- Ven, te voy a llevar a ese lugar.

- Dime a donde vas a llevarme...¿O es secreto?

Wilson rió y espero a que House se levantara para salir de la oficina de este, ambos salieron del hospital y caminaron al auto de Wilson, House fue el primero en subirse y espero a Wilson.

El oncológo al subirse al auto miro a House, era una de esas raras veces en las que se notaba la preocupación de su amigo, al comenzar a manejar House miró hacia la ventana, esperaba reconocer a dónde iban, pero no tenía ni la mas remota idea.

Al parar en frente de una joyería, House miró confundido a Wilson y el simplemente se bajo del auto, Gregory lo imitó y entró con su amigo.

Ambos comenzaron a ver joyas, Harry se fijo en una pulsera de perlas, cuando iba a preguntar el precio, Wilson lo llamo.

- Cuddy queria esta hace una semana- dijo señalando una pulsera de oro con uno que otro diamante- la harías muy feliz.

House asintio y observo un par de segundos la pulsera, despues miro a Wilson y se limito a agradecerle.


	3. Distraerla

Al día siguiente House llegó al hospital temprano para poder ver a su jefa antes de que esta acabara demasiado ocupada, caminó hacia su oficina pero se dió cuenta de que estaba vacia.

Por lo tanto ella seguramente se encontraba con Rachel, esta vez camino hacia el elevador para llegar al piso donde seguramente se encontraba Cuddy, mientras otros dos doctores se subían al elevador, el buscaba en su mochila el expdiente de Ezra Powell.

- House, descubrimos que el oxigeno en la sangre de Rachel es muy bajo...¿Puede dejar de leer eso?- dijo Taub quien acababa de subir.

House se quedó en silencio, Rachel estaba teniendo los mismos sintomas que Ezra, miró a Taub con preocupación y después volvió a mirar el folder.

- ¿Le hicieron un ECG?

- Si. Salió normal.

- Haganle una biopsia de piel y agregenle rojo congo, creo que es amilodosis. Pero no se la hagan ahora, yo les diré cuando. Hoy hagan lo que quieran.

House bajó del elevador y caminó hacia la habitación de la hija de Cuddy, al entrar se dió cuenta de como Lisa dejaba de leer para prestarle atención, después le dirigió una mirada a Rachel, quién dormía abrazando un peluche que aparentemente era un conejo.

Cuddy sonrió al notar esa mirada y supo que era de las pocas veces en las que veía a House realmente preocupado.

- Ella no deja de preguntar por ti a pesar de que...- ella miro al suelo- lo curioso es como te llama...

- Te traje algo- dijo sacando una caja de color azul un poco pequeña pero no demasiado.

Lisa tomo la caja y la abrió, ella miró a House con una sonrisa y con cierto asombro, el sabia el porqué.

- ¿Como supiste que queria esta?

- Mis fuentes son confidenciales- respondió Gregory- eso no paga lo que hice pero...

- Gracias- interrumpio la ojiazul.

- ¿Quieres salir a cenar esta noche?

Ella parecia impresionada, miró a su hija y despues lo volvió a mirar a el con cierta seriedad.

- Dile a Trece que se quede a cuidarla. Debes salir, divertirte, relajarte...

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si mi hija posiblemente muera?

House se quedó en silencio y se esforzó por sonreirle, todos mentían...incluyendo el.

- Solo haslo.

Se notaba como Cuddy lo pensaba, despues de varios segundos, que se habian sentido como minutos, ella hablo :

- Bien, pasa por mi a las ocho...¿Te parece?

House asintió y salió de la habitación, sabía que tenía que hablar con Wilson y con su equipo para explicarles que hacer mientras el distraía a Cuddy esa noche, al llegar a la oficina de su amigo, entró como siempre, sin tocar y se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio de este.

No sabía como comenzar con esa platica, estaba preocupado y a la vez un poco emocionado por la cena que tendría con Cuddy, suspiró y se dió cuenta de que Wilson dejaba de escribir una receta.

- ¿Qué...?

- La voy a llevar a cenar para que se distraiga y...no se de cuenta de que Trece, Taub y Chase le van a hacer una biopsia de piel para confirmar amilodosis.

Wilson suspiró y miró al suelo como si intentara pensar una respuesta, despues de unos minutos, Wilson suspiró una vez mas y miró a House con tristesa.

- ¿Qué tan grave es?

- Va a morir igual que Ezra Powell si sale positivo.

- Haces bien, no le haría mal un momento de felicidad horas antes de que su hija muera.

Gregory asintió y salió de la oficina de Wilson, esta vez fue a su oficina donde estaban Chase, Taub y Trece platicando, cuando entró se dió cuenta de como Trece y Chase se separaban rapidamente.

Todos miraron como su jefe se sentaba y tambien notaron su preocupación.

- Trece, Cuddy te pedira que te quedes a cuidar a Rachel esta noche...

Trece bufó, todos notaron que eso en parte la molestaba por alguna extrana razón.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene una junta y no le importa si su hija...?

- La llevaré a cenar para que hagan una biopsia de piel y ver si es amilodosis, puedes quedarte a hacer la biposia con tu novio.

Trece se quedó callada y miró a discretamente a Chase, el resto del día estuvieron en la clinica y ayudando en otras cosas, en cambio House se quedo el resto del dia en casa pensando a donde llevaria a Cuddy a cenar, le convenia un lugar cercano a su casa y al hospital, para que asi no hiciera demasiado tiempo para que no se tardara en ir a dejarla despues de cenar.

Seguramente ella solo se iba a su casa a banarse y cambiarse.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir por ella, se arreglo y manejo hacia la casa de Lisa, al llegar tocó el timbre y esperó a que esta le abriera la puerta, cuando ella lo hizo se sorprendio al verla por primera vez en esos 3 días bien maquillada y bien arreglada...se notaba como ella habia intentado ocultar un poco sus ojeras.

- ¿Lista?

- Claro. Estuve pensando...Podríamos irnos en mi auto? Traigo un vestido puesto y sinceramente nunca me subiría a una foto.

- Pero...

- Por favor, House.

El asintió y se subieron al auto de la decana, ella se sento en el asiento del copiloto, durante el camino no se hablaron.

Para House era tan extraño ver a Cuddy con el cabello recogido, siempre la veía con el cabello suelto, al llegar ambos bajaron y caminaron hacia el restaurante, consiguieron una mesa rapidamente, cuando se sentaron se miraron unos segundos a los ojos.

- Gracias por...esto.

- Te lo debía- dijo el- por cierto el rojo hace que tus piernas se vean bastante bien.

Cuddy rio mientras recibían la carta, discutieron lo que iban a ordenar, despues de que ordenaran comenzaron a platicar como hace tiempo que no lo hacían, cuando llego su cena, cenaron mientras platicaban, le daban uno que otro sorbo a su vino.

- Mañana tienes que darme lo de Ezra.

Sin embargo había algo que inquietaba a House, tenia una pregunta en su cabeza desde que había regresado y sentía que ese era el momento en el que debía preguntarselo.

- Si pudieramos volver a...intentarlo. ¿Lo harías?

Cuddy dejo de sonreír y lo miro con seriedad, cuando iba a decir su respuesta el telefono de House sonó, ella miró hacia la ventana que estaba a lado de ellos y el contestó.

- Mas vale que sea algo importante.

- Dio positivo- dijo Trece- si no le sacamos el líquido de sus pulmones le quedan horas, si se los sacamos le quedaria por lo menos un día mas.

- Haganlo...

House colgó y miro a Cuddy fingiendo una sonrisa.

¿Cómo le iba a decir a Cuddy que su hija se estaba muriendo?


	4. Malas noticias

El auto paro en frente de la casa de Lisa Cuddy y ambos bajaron, House se dirigió hacia su moto y cuando se subió a ella, se dio cuenta de que Cuddy lo había seguido.

-Has estado muy callado desde que recibiste la llamada…

-Lo se- dijo el sin mirarla- mañana hablamos.

-House…

Él se puso su casco dándole a entender que eso era lo último que iba a decirle antes de irse.

Trece miro a Chase con tristeza, le acababan de sacar mas liquido de los pulmones a Rachel, pero no querían dejarla sola, por lo tanto estarían toda la noche en el hospital.

-¿Crees que House se lo diga?

-Nos va a dejar el trabajo a nosotros, no lo dudes- dijo Chase mirando a Rachel.

-Los dos doctores se miraron confundidos y después volvieron a ver a la hija de Cuddy, Trece se levanto y se acercó a ella.

-¿Mi mamá?

-No lo se- respondió Chase.

-Creí que lo sabían todo- murmuro la niña malhumorada.

Remy evito reír, es mas le gano el sentimiento de ternura y miro a Chase con una sonrisa, después tomo la mano de este y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Él le sonrió y después miraron a Rachel una vez mas con tristeza, sabían que en cuanto Cuddy se enterara…acabaría destrozada.

Al día siguiente llego House tarde al trabajo, al entrar a su oficina se sentó y miro a su equipo, todos estaban en silencio ya que sabían cual seria el tema con el que comenzaría House.

-¿Quién se ofrece a decirle a Cuddy que su hija va a fallecer en cuestión de horas?

-odos se miraron unos a otros, anoche habían hablado eso…incluyendo a Taub, a quien habían despertado con una llamada telefónica.

-Considerando que Cuddy y usted tienen una tipo de relación…cercana…-comenzó Remy.

-Lo harás tú, esta en la habitación de Rachel, dile que si necesita algo estaré aquí.- dijo House mirandola directamente a los ojos.

El sabia que no seria capaz de darle una noticia a Cuddy, no era la persona indicada y ademas sabia que seria muy insensible por mas que le doliera darle una noticia como esa.

Trece miro a Taub y a Chase preocupada, después miro a su jefe y al entender la mirada que le dirigió este, se levanto y salió de la oficina.

Mientras iba hacia la habitación donde se encontraban las Cuddy, iba pensando en como darles la noticia, al llegar noto como la decana la miraba inmediatamente.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto sin verla a los ojos.

Lisa asintió y camino hacia ella, ambas salieron de la habitación y se miraron un par de minutos en silencio, fue entonces que Trece decidió hablar.

-Anoche le hicimos una biopsia de piel y…dio positivo para amilodosis…

-Comenzare con el tratamiento con suerte vivirá cuatro años mas- dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras se daba la vuelta.

Fue entonces que Trece se dio cuenta de que no había contado la peor parte, tomo la mano de Cuddy para darle a entender que aun no había terminado, la ojiazul se dio la vuelta , se lograban distinguir unas lagrimas en los ojos de la decana.

-El liquido en sus pulmones la esta matando…eso quiere decir que…si en un par de horas no le sacamos el liquido va a morir.

-¿Tratas de…decirme que…va a…?

-Pasa todo el día con ella…puede ser que a las 3 de la mañana todo haya terminado.

Cuddy abrazo a Trece dejando a esta sorprendida, ella respondió al abrazo con tristes ay no pudo evitar llorar un poco.

Cuando se separaron, Cuddy murmuro un gracias y entro a la habitación donde su hija se encontraba.

Después camino a hacia la oficina de House, al entrar lo vio lanzando su pelota hacia la pared, ella se acercó a él y Gregory dejo de lanzar su pelota.

-Debería ir a verla, esta destrozada y obviamente no se iba a desahogar conmigo…

-Creo que ella necesita más a Wilson que a mí en este momento…

-House…

-Ve a hacer tu trabajo y deja los problemas personales de Cuddy en paz…después de todo son los problemas de ella.

Trece asintió y salió de la oficina, estaba segura de que habia vivido uno de los momentos mas difciles en su vida laboral, sentia que habia fallado y ademas sentia lastima por su jefa.


	5. Te necesita

-¿Ya te enteraste?- le pregunto House a Wilson.

Wilson suspiro y después asintió con tristeza, todo el hospital ya sabia sobre el estado de la hija de la decana gracias a las enfermeras, algunos médicos e incluso pacientes que oían y querían saciar su curiosidad preguntando.

-Deberías estar con ella- dijo Wilson terminando de firmar una receta- yo iré con ella en un par de horas, pero creo que debes estar en el momento en el que Rachel…ve a verla.

-¿Bromeas? No soy una persona con la que quisieras estar si tu hija esta a punto de morir…

-House, hazlo por ella. Iré a verla y cuando regrese de ahí, te llevare ahí por la fuerza si es necesario.

House suspiro, quizá Wilson tenia razón, había convivido con la niña después de todo y además Cuddy…era Cuddy, sabia muy en el fondo que no podía dejarla sola.

Después de unos minutos, Wilson se levanto y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió solo unos pocos centímetros y después volteo a ver a House con seriedad, tristeza y decepción, aunque parecía más decepcionado que triste.

- Solo piénsalo.

House asintió una vez más y Wilson salió de su oficina, camino hacia la habitación de Rachel al llegar le sonrió tímidamente a Cuddy, pero ella se limito a mirar al suelo evitando que las lágrimas le brotaran.

Wilson se acercó a ella y la abrazo, ella comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente para que Rachel no la viera, ella ya tenia problemas para respirar y Lisa se había encargado de comenzar a administrarle morfina.

Estuvieron platicando, con ciertas intervenciones de Rachel hasta que esta finalmente pudo dormir un poco, ya que comenzaba a sentir molestias que no le permitían descansar.

- ¿Ya le dijiste…?

- Ella no lo entendería, le dije que en algún momento acabaría dormida y sentiría que no podía despertar pero que no se preocupara- dijo Cuddy con la voz quebrada.

- No sabes como es morir…

- ¿Qué quieres que le diga James?- reclamo ella llorando como lo había querido hacer desde que Trece le había dado la noticia.

Wilson se quedo en silencio y se limito a abrazar a su amiga, jamás la había visto así, era algo nuevo para el, el verla así.

- Ya han venido, Chase, Taub, Foreman llamo…incluso Cameron lo cual me sorprende, la única persona que no ha venido aquí o no me ha dicho nada desde que la diagnostico es…

- House-completo Wilson- yo sé que quiere venir, pero dice que no es la persona apropiada para un momento así.

- No me importa si es la persona apropiada o no, Rachel le tiene aprecio, el la diagnostico y lo quiero aquí cuando ella respire por ultima vez…te juro que si no lo hace, no le dirigiré la palabra en mi vida una vez mas.

Wilson asintió, estaba completamente seguro de que House no vendría y que después de todo, Cuddy no le hablaría nuevamente.

Se quedo solo unos minutos mas, cuando regreso a su oficina, noto que House seguía ahí, el ojiazul se levanto al verlo entrar y se acero a él.

- Voy a ir a verla- dijo House acercándose a la puerta- tienes razón, lo mejor seria ir…quedarme ahí hasta que Rachel muera sin decir palabra alguna.

- Este bien…ten tacto en caso de que ella quiera hablar.

House se limito a salir de la oficina, camino despacio a la habitación donde Cuddy, al llegar se sorprendió al ser abrazado por su jefa y tuvo la misma impresión que Wilson…jamás había visto a Cuddy así de deprimida.

Ambos se sentaron donde pudieron y se miraron en silencio un par de minutos, después desviaron su mirada al suelo.

No sabían que decirse y era obvio que no se dirían nada hasta que fuera necesario, cuando había pasado media hora, se miraron nuevamente a los ojos y Cuddy hablo:

- Gracias por diagnosticarla.

- De nada…creo- murmuro.

Era obvio a que se refería, en ese momento oyeron como Rachel comenzaba a moverse, supieron que estaba despertando y Lisa se seco una vez mas sus lagrimas, para que su hija no la viera asi.


	6. Pérdida

House miro su reloj, eran las 2:30 am.

Cuddy no dejaba de llorar sobre el cuerpo de su hija, era lo que mas había deseado en la vida y lo había perdido, tenia 43 años...muchas mujeres aún lograban tener hijos antes de los 45, quizá ella era una de esas mujeres.

Podía volver a intentar y... ¿A quién engañaba? En su vida tendría otra oportunidad y no superaría lo de Rachel como para volver a intentarlo, ella miro a House unos segundos, el movio su cabeza negativamente mirando al suelo...no sabia que decir.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo House.

- Vete.

- Si necesitas ayuda, Wilson...

- Solo vete.

House asintió y salió de la habitación, le había dolido la muerte de Rachel, le había dolido ver como la niña respiraba por última vez con sufrimiento, como Cuddy había lanzado un grito desgarrador al ver como Rachel fallecía, había sido demasiado en menos de un minuto.

Cuando entró a la oficina de Wilson, prendió la luz y despertó a su amigo quien dormía en el sillón, su amigo lo miro y señalo la puerta como si significara algo, pero House entendió inmediatamente lo que el intentaba decir.

- Quiere estar sola, no te recomiendo que vayas a verla.

- House...en el fondo no quiere estar sola, necesita a alguien.

- Ella me pidió que me fuera.

- House...nadie estaría contigo si su hijo o hija acabara de morir...creeme.

- Entonces ve con ella.-dijo House algo molesto.

Wilson salió del despacho y House intento dormir en el sillón, pero le era imposible...no dejaba de recordar como Rachel daba su último respiro, curiosamente era eso y no el como Cuddy había reaccionado.

Eso queria decir que, quizá después de todo la niña le importaba un poco...bueno mucho, cuando cerró sus ojos por quinta vez creyendo que esta vez podría dormir, la puerta se abrió y disintinguió a Wilson, al verlo le dirigió una mirada seria.

- Tenías razón, quiere estar sola.

- Creo que no la veremos en mucho tiempo- dijo el.

Wilson asintió y se acosto en el suelo, a los pocos segundos ambos se quedaron dormidos.

House entró al hospital, habían pasado tres días desde que Rachel Cuddy había fallecido, dejo de caminar al notar que alguien caminaba en la oficina de Cuddy, se acerco un poco y se sorprendió al notar que quien se encontraba ahí era la misma decana de medicina.

Antes de acercarse, buscó algo en su mochila, al encontrar la caja mediana que el queria camino hacia la oficina y entro sin preguntar, Cuddy se había arreglado, como la mayoría de las veces, utilizaba una falda esta vez negra al igual que su blusa.

- Deberías estar en casa relajandote- dijo House.

- Viene por unos documentos que necesito- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Gregory la tomo por los hombros dandole a entender que tenía que calmarse y escucharlo, ella dejo de buscar documentos y lo miro a los ojos.

- El funeral es mañana, iran Chase, Wilson, Trece...Cameron quien por cierto volverá a trabajar para ti el lunes...

- No me importa el trabajo. Te traje esto.

House le ofrecía una caja mediana color negro, ella la abrio y vio una pulsera de perlas con un dije de oro, abajo de esta había un papel que era el certificada de auntenticidad.

Ella lo abrazó y el respondió al abrazo, cuando se separaron el salió de la oficina sin decir palabra alguna.

Le puso pausa a la televisión y fue a abrir la puerta, ahí se encontraba Wilson mirandolo con seriedad y tristeza,House sabía a que venía pero había tomado una decisión.

- No voy a ir.

- Pero..ella...

- Lo sé, pero no soy la persona apropiada para ir al funeral de su hija.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Lo estoy- dijo House sin mirarlo a los ojos Wilson.

- Nos vemos en el trabajo.

House cerró la puerta y se volvió a sentar en el sillón de su sala, pero esta vez apago la televisión y tomo un libro, quería distraerse y no pensar en Wilson, Cuddy o Rachel.


	7. Consejos

Por lo menos habían pasado dos meses desde que Rachel había fallecido, Cuddy aún no regresaba y muchos creían que ella no lo haría nunca más.

- ¿No ha hablado con ella?- pregunto Trece.

- Es trabajo de Cameron hacerme esas preguntas- respondió mirando a la rubia, quien había regresado a petición de Cuddy.

- Ya lo conozco y estoy segura de que me ignoraría como siempre.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Oigan…- comenzó Chase.

- Yo hablare de todos modos con ella cuando regrese.

- Si es que regresa- dijo Trece.

- ¿Pueden…?

- Ahora no, Chase- dijo House mirando a Trece y a Cameron- el único que no me ha dado su opinión es Taub.

Todos miraron a Taub con curiosidad, esperando a que diera su opinión, pero el miraba a otro lado con preocupación, todos siguieron la mirada de este y se encontraron con Cuddy, ella los miraba con seriedad y tenia una carpeta en sus manos.

Chase en cambio parecía molesto.

- ¿No podías haberlo comentado hace 3 minutos?- dijo House mirando a Taub con cierto enfado.

- Creo que era lo que…

- Chase quería decirles- dijo Cuddy acercándose a House- tu nuevo caso, Cameron, llamo Foreman para confirmar que regresa en 6 meses.

- ¿Es temporal?- pregunto House confundido.

- Necesitaba contratar a alguien que pudiera tolerarte y controlarte como lo hacia Foreman- dijo la ojiazul.

Cuando la decana salió de la oficina, todos miraron a su jefe con curiosidad y él se limito a mirar a Cameron, definitivamente quería oír lo que esta le iba a decir.

- Hable con ella- se limitó a decir.

- Prefiero hablar primero con Wilson- dijo levantándose- es tu versión masculina con mejores consejos.

House salió de su oficina y camino hacia la de Wilson, era obvio que el oncólogo lo estaba esperando si es que ya sabía del regreso de su jefa, cuando House entró, se sentó en el sillón de Wilson como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces.

Se sorprendió al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, que se había limitado a verlo y después había continuado con lo que estaba haciendo, que aparentemente era leer un artículo.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada?

- Creí que escucharías a Cameron.

- ¡Oh vamos! Tú sabes que nunca la escucho, sus cursilerías me aburren…Espera, creo que los confundo. ¿Quién es el cursi?

- Habla con ella, la decepcionaste al no ir al funeral y además sabes que estas enamorado de ella.

- Creo que eras tú, la próxima vez que quieras que siga tus consejos omite el romance.

- ¿Entonces vas a seguir el consejo de Cameron?

- Quizá- dijo abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Cuál era?

- Ignorarla y esperar a que ella venga a buscarme- mintió saliendo de la oficina.

El resto del día se la paso intentando resolver el caso, viendo a su equipo ir a hacer pruebas y estuvo varias veces en frente de la oficina de Cuddy.

Cuando salió del trabajo evito a Wilson y fue directamente hacia su moto, mientras manejaba hacia su casa, se detuvo a medio camino, después de estar parado unos minutos, comenzó a manejar en otra dirección.

Después de varios minutos manejando, frenó y se acercó a la puerta de la casa que estaba en frente de él, al llegar toco la puerta.

Paso un minuto y el volvió a tocar, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, Cuddy lo miro con sorpresa, House la miro con seriedad sin saber que decir.

- Pasa- dijo ella confundida.

Cuando House entró, ambos se dirigieron a la sala y él se sentó cuando Cuddy le ofreció que lo hiciera, ella tenía una bata puesta, era obvio que por eso se había tardado.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- dijo ella.

- ¿Ya te ibas a dormir?

- Solo iba a leer un rato en mi cama, saliste tarde del trabajo- dijo ella caminando a la cocina.

House la espero unos minutos y ella regreso con una botella de vino y dos copas, cuando se sentó sirvió en ambas copas un poco de vino y miro a House.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar a que vine? O ¿No me vas a reclamar el que este aquí?

- No, sé que hablaste con Wilson o Cameron y uno de ellos te convenció a que vinieras a hablar conmigo- dijo ella- y sé de que así que te lo diré de una vez. Si me decepciono un poco que no fuera al funeral, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme enojar y te aseguro que no estoy molesta contigo.

- Gracias…creo- dijo House- debiste tomarte mas tiempo…

- No podía dejar de pensar en ella y la mejor distracción que iba a encontrar era el trabajo- dijo ella- ¿De verdad viniste solo a disculparte y preguntarme si estaba molesta?

- Si, gracias por el vino y…yo puedo de ir solo a la entrada.

- Vamos, compórtate como siempre y deja de tratarme así nada mas por lo que sucedió.- dijo ella mientras House se levantaba.

Ambos caminaron a la entrada y al llegar, Cuddy abrió la puerta.

- Fue un placer verlas.

- ¿Verlas?

- Tu sabes, a Selma y a Paty nunca las olvidare- dijo el.

Cuddy sonrió y lo abrazo, House no sabía que hacer, le parecía algo incomodo, pero cuando Cuddy lo beso y esta vez él supo que hacer.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar y esta vez no sería abierta en un largo tiempo.


	8. Si lo quieres como yo

Cuando House despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, vio que la puerta del armario de Cuddy estaba algo abierta, así que seguramente ella se estaba bañando o incluso ya estaba en el trabajo.

El miro el reloj y a juzgar por la hora, ella ya estaba desde hace tiempo en su oficina.

Después de quedarse unos minutos mas en la cama, se levanto y se vistió con su ropa del día anterior, estaba considerando en regresar a su casa para cambiarse, pero sabía

Fue a la cocina y busco algo de comer, pero se dio cuenta que lo mejor era robarle el almuerzo a Wilson.

En cuanto estuvo listo se fue al hospital, durante el camino estuvo pensando en como Cuddy lo trataría.

Al llegar entro curiosamente, alegre, camino hacia su oficina y se quedo solo un par de minutos con su equipo, después camino a la oficina de Wilson y se quedo en frente de la puerta.

- Tengo hambre.

- Es bueno…saberlo- dijo confundido.

- ¿Tienes dinero?- pregunto el.

- Ya que- dijo Wilson en un suspiro mientras se levantaba- te acompaño.

Ambos caminaron a la cafetería y mientras se formaban para comprar comida, Wilson noto lo feliz que parecía House, cuando ambos se sentaron en una mesa, Wilson lo observo comer un par de segundos.

- ¿Qué estas tomando?

- Agua…

- Sabes de que hablo.

- Vicodin, como siempre- dijo House.

- ¿Heroína?

- Ah, ya sé de que hablas. Cuddy es mejor que la heroína.

- ¿Estas diciendo que…?

House asintió y Wilson parecía incrédulo, cuando su mirada volvió a mirarlo con seriedad, House supo que este le volvería a preguntar si estaba consumiendo algo más fuerte que el vicodin.

- ¿Estas seguro de que solo tomas Vicodin?

- Mira ahí viene…Veras que tengo razón.

Era cierto, Cuddy se acercaba a ambos y de vez en cuando le sonreía a alguien e incluso dejo de caminar hacia ellos cuando los empleados se acercaban a ella para saludarla, darle sus condolencias o simplemente decirle como marchaban las cosas.

Cuando ella llego a donde ellos se encontraban miro con seriedad a House.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Podemos hablarlo en frente de Wilson, cariño.

- House, compórtate- dijo ella, después le dirigió una mirada a Wilson- lo siento, es algo entre el y yo.

- Lo entiendo, House…luego te hare pruebas.

- ¿Pruebas?- pregunto ella preocupada.

- Tal vez si habláramos esto en frente de Wilson las sospechas se aclararían.

- House, vamos a mi oficina.

House se levanto y miro a Wilson antes de irse.

- Mujeres- dijo House.

Mientras caminaban a la oficina de Cuddy, House noto como esta ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver y lo seria que se comportaba con el, en cuanto llegaron a la oficina, ella se sentó en su silla y lo miro.

House se sentó y supo que no era nada bueno lo que ella quería hablar con el, esperaba que se tratara de algo del trabajo y no de lo que había pasado anoche.

- Yo…estuve pensando, en lo de anoche- dijo ella- y en lo de hace unos meses, en el vicodin, en…todo.

El miro al suelo, sabia que iba a terminar, esa mirada, es voz…todo le estaba indicando lo que Cuddy quería intentar explicarle.

- Siempre acabamos separados y creo que…es una forma del destino…de decirnos que, lo nuestro no puede funcionar. Anoche me deje llevar y sé que te hice ilusiones.

- Creí que…

- Déjame terminar- dijo ella- Pero creo que merecemos una oportunidad más, en cuanto dejes el vicodin.

- Cuddy, sabes que yo no puedo soportar el dolor de mi pierna sin el.

- Cuando saliste del psiquiatra, de rehabilitación, como quieras llamarle. Pudiste hacerlo durante un año, si realmente quieres esto tanto como yo…deja de consumirlo una vez más.


	9. Un favor

House miro con cierta molestia a Wilson, estaba a punto de decir su diagnostico y su amigo lo acababa interrumpiendo.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Mas vale que sea algo muy importante

- Si que lo es.- respondió.

Wilson se fue a la oficina de House y este miro una vez mas a su equipo, Cameron alzo una ceja y House se apresuró a ir a su oficina, al llegar se sentó en su silla y miro a Wilson.

- ¿Si? No es por nada pero estaba a punto de demostrar lo inteligente que soy…como siempre.

- Ya paso un mes…House, y creo que deberías tomar una decisión mas.

- Lo que esta haciendo, no es justo, necesito el vicodin y ella lo sabe…

- Ella tiene razón, ahora quiero que te desintoxiques y que le vayas a decir que quieres estar con ella.

- Wilson…

- House, ¡Hazlo ahora mismo!

- ¡No se si realmente quiero estar con ella!- respondió.

Wilson miro sorprendido y a la vez con cierto enfado a su amigo, el otro se limito a mirar tristemente el suelo, esperando a que el oncólogo le dijera algo, después de unos minutos, el silencio fue roto por Wilson:

- Claro que quieres estar con ella…solo te da miedo arruinarlo una vez más gracias a tu adicción.

- Eso no es cierto, no estoy listo.

- Piénsalo, House…piensa la oportunidad que estas dejando atrás, la oportunidad de ser feliz.

- Dime cuando ha funcionado, dime cuando no he acabado decepcionado, herido…

- Ella es la que ha terminado peor, solo piénsalo.

Wilson salió de la oficina de House rápidamente y el ojiazul regreso con su equipo, todos lo miraron esperando a que este dijera algo sobre la platica que había tenido con Wilson o sobre el diagnostico.

- Tenia razón desde el principio, tiene esquizofrenia y estuvo mal diagnosticada…nosotros estuvimos causando los síntomas al darle medicamentos. Ya saben que hacer.

Todos a excepción de Cameron salieron de la oficina para ver a la paciente, la rubia se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia House.

- Supongo que las cosas con Cuddy todavía no se solucionan, ¿cierto?

House la miro con seriedad, después miro al suelo y finalmente volvió a mirar a Cameron, ella sonrió y antes de que su jefe pudiera decir algo hablo:

- Ya respondió a mi pregunta, gracias- dijo ella sonriéndole- si necesita consejos que ignorar avísame.

Cameron salió de la oficina y House se sentó pensando en lo que le acababan de decir Wilson y Cameron.

Pero el decidió quedarse ahí el resto del día, evitando a Wilson y especialmente a Cuddy.

Wilson entro a la oficina de Cuddy y se sorprendió al no verla, oía ruidos que venían del baño, él se acercó a ver de que se trataba y toco la puerta.

- ¿Lisa?- pregunto tocando la puerta, oyó un ruido mas y sabia de que se trataba: Cuddy estaba vomitando.- ¿Todo bien?

- Creo que desayune algo en mal estado- respondió.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, se oía el agua que venia de la llave, seguramente se estaba lavando sus dientes y quizá limpiaba sus labios.

Unos segundos después ella salió del baño y lo miro a los ojos.

- Estoy bien, tomare una pastilla para las nauseas y el vomito y pediré que revisen la comida de la cafetería- dijo ella caminando hacia su escritorio.

- Cuddy, eres la única que se ha enfermado, creo que lo mejor seria que te revisara y que no tomaras nada hasta que sepa que tienes.

- Wilson…hay algo que no quiero que le comentes a nadie- dijo ella sentándose- después de que Rachel murió…a las tres semanas mi hermana me convenció de comenzar otra vez con los tratamientos de fertilidad y lo hice.

- Entonces… ¿Ya hace tres meses que lo comenzaste?

- Pero han sido solo las inyecciones, y en unos meses buscare un donante de esperma otra vez. Creo que las inyecciones me están causando nauseas, eso es todo- dijo ella, después miro Wilson y noto algo de ¿Decepción? ¿Tristeza? En sus ojos- sé que es una locura pero…no quiero morir sola, Wilson.

- Cuddy, no es una locura. Te entiendo, tampoco quiero morir solo.

- No le digas nada a House.- dijo ella- no quiero que comience a actuar como la ultima vez. ¿Entendido?

- Claro.

Wilson camino hacia la puerta de la oficina, la abrió unos cuantos centímetros y después miro a Cuddy, quien se acababa de sentar en su escritorio, ella se le quedo mirando confundida.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Quizápor quéviniste seria algo bueno…

- Era sobre House, pero…olvídalo- dijo sonriéndole.

Cuddy asintió confundida mientras Wilson se volvía a dar la vuelta para salir de la oficina, cuando este lo hizo, ella se levanto y camino a la oficina de House, cuando llego noto como él se alteraba.

Ella lo evito y noto que la única persona que se encontraba a parte de él era Trece.

- Doctora Hadley, ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

- Si, claro.

Trece se levanto y salió de la oficina junto con Cuddy, al llegar a la parte exterior de la oficina Trece la miro confundida, si su la jefa de su jefe quería hablar de algo con ella, seguramente era algo serio, ya que rara vez Cuddy hablaba con ella…es mas casi nunca.

Se notaba la preocupación de la doctora por lo tanto, Cuddy decidió apresurarse.

- No es nada malo. ¿Cuándo va a hacer mañana sus horas de clínica?

- A eso de las dos, ¿Por qué?

- Necesito una consulta rápida y creo que será muy discreta si entro a un consultorio y usted entra después, creerán que estamos hablando y no habrá preguntas.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente voy a su oficina…?

- Mi secretaria se entera de todo y solo quiero que quede entre nosotras dos…por ahora.

- ¿Qué tipo de consulta? ¿Es grave?

- No, por ahora- respondió Cuddy- no tiene de que preocuparse por ahora.

- Nos vemos mañana, intentare escaparme de House para poder ir a ayudarla.

Cuddy le sonrió como forma de agradecimiento y se alejó de ella, después Trece entro otra vez a la oficina y continuo haciendo lo que había interrumpido por hablar con la decana.

House observo a su empleada unos minutos, Trece lo noto y lo volteo a ver con curiosidad.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Qué quería Cuddy?

- Le tengo que entregar algo mañana, eso es todo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- respondió, la doctora se dio cuenta de que House no dejaría de hacer preguntas hasta que estuviera satisfecho.

- Tuve un problema con un paciente en la clínica y debo de entregarle la historia médica de este.

- Deberías hacerlo antes de las cinco porque va a dar una conferencia.

- ¿Puedo ir a las dos?

- Si no surge una emergencia, adelante.- dijo House, era obvio que mas adelante quería saber que sucedía.

Trece sonrió satisfecha, fue entonces que el resto del equipo entro a la oficina.


	10. Un problema

Trece entró al consultorio y se sorprendió al ver a Cuddy sentada en una silla, estaba segura de que la vería en la siguiente consulta no en esa.

- Creí…

- Lo sé, pero tengo una conferencia y no me he sentido bien, es mas no he desayunado para no vomitar en ella- contestó Cuddy- ya envié las muestras de sangre al laboratorio, las puse a tu nombre.

- Entonces… ¿Recibiré resultados de análisis míos, que realmente no me mande a hacer?

- Exactamente, lo siento, tuve que apresurar las cosas.

- No hay problema, entonces… ¿Solo tengo que esperar a que me den los resultados?

- Si, me harías un gran favor.- dijo Cuddy levantándose- eso sería todo, muchas gracias.

Cuddy salió corriendo del consultorio, pero bajo la velocidad al sentirse cansada, al llegar a la sala de conferencias le sonrió a los miembros de la junta al igual que a otros doctores que se acercaban a saludarla.

- ¿Hay agua?- pregunto ella mirando a uno de los miembros de la junta.

- Si, ¿Todo bien? No se ve muy bien…- dijo entregándole una botella de agua.

- Todo bien- contestó ella abriendo la botella de agua.

Ella le dio dos sorbos y dejo la botella en el suelo, estaba segura de que se estaba sintiendo así por el no haber desayunado.

Cuando estuvo lista para hablar la voz se le iba.

- Buenas tardes…soy la decana de medicina, Lisa Cuddy y…- dijo ella mirando al suelo- Yo lo siento. Como decía, estoy aquí para…para

Todo daba vueltas y le era difícil concentrarse, ella intento mirar a un lugar fijo, pero le era imposible, lo único que sintió fue como caía al suelo y se golpeaba en la cabeza.

Wilson entró a la oficina de House, la única persona que no se encontraba ahí en ese momento era Trece.

- House, necesitas saber algo.

- ¿No estabas en…?

- Terminó antes, eso es de lo que necesito hablar contigo.

- Dímelo en frente de ellos- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Cameron, Chase y Taub.

- Cuddy se desmayó pocos segundos después de comenzar, Trece la esta atendiendo, pero no ha dejado pasar a nadie, parece ser que se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. SI quieres ir a verla…inténtalo.

House no dijo nada y Wilson se limitó a salir de la oficina, todas las miradas estaban sobre House, el los volteo a ver.

- Sigamos…

- Deberías ir a verla- dijo Cameron- nosotros nos encargaremos.

- Cuddy estará bien en cambio se de un paciente que no lo va a estar si no nos enfocamos en el. Y cuando digo enfocamos hablo de todos.

- Y sé que tienes un asunto que solucionar con ella.

- No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que vaya a verla. ¿Cierto?

Cameron sonrió dándole a entender que no lo haría, House caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir les dirigió una mirada mas.

- Iré y regresare, mas les vale tener una buena teoría para cuando regrese.

Cuando House salió, todos miraron a Cameron, era obvio que querían saber por qué ella insistía en que su jefe debería hablar con Cuddy, mientras tanto, Trece salía de la habitación de Cuddy.

Trece se acercó a Wilson sonriéndole, cuando llegó al frente de este suspiro.

- Estará bien, fue una caída dura, pero…esta muy bien. Despertara en un par de minutos, pero nadie debe pasar. ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto la voz de House.

Ambos voltearon a verlo, Trece no sabía que decir, ella se acercó a House y se limito a sonreírle para intentar distraerlo, pero supo que eso no iba a funcionar, así que dejo de sonreír.

- Ella necesita descansar y no quiero que nadie la despierte.

Trece se alejó de los dos y Wilson miro a House una vez mas con preocupación, no le creían a Trece por alguna extraña razón


End file.
